


MENDED

by Ava_mcu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Physical Abuse, Protective Peter Parker, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_mcu/pseuds/Ava_mcu
Summary: Take a paper…. crumple it, now try to flatten it out and mend it back to how it was. Were you able to???You mended it but it will never be the same. But it’s still usable.Now take a new sheet of paper, tear it to pieces. Now try to mend it, were you able to??? Probably not. You might have used tape, glue or some other adhesives but it’ll never be the same, it’ll never be secure, you’ll never be able to use it.______________________________________________________It all started when Evelyn moved to queens. Her life was hell before this but she was used to it…..however now it was worse. This was the end…….
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 60
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction ever. This is like a teaser chapter. None of the characters mentioned in this chapter are marvel characters. There is a lot of violence, torture etc etc so please do NOT read if you think it might trigger you. Please take care. I hope you guys like it!

Take a paper…. crumple it, now try to flatten it out and mend it back to how it was. Were you able to???

You mended it but it will never be the same. But it’s still usable.

Now take a new sheet of paper, tear it to pieces. Now try to mend it, were you able to??? Probably not. You might have used tape, glue or some other adhesives but it’ll never be the same, it’ll never be secure, you’ll never be able to use it.

__________________________________________________________

It all started when Evelyn moved to queens. Her life was hell before this but she was used to it…..however now it was worse. This was the end…….

__________________________________________________________

Evelyn wakes up at 6:30am, early enough that she would reach school before its gates even opened.

She was sore from all of yesterday’s punishment. But today was the first day at her new school, she couldn’t be negative today. Today was a fresh start, away from all those bullies, from the teachers who thought she was worthless. She had the chance to start over again..

She got out of bed, wincing at the pain from yesterday's lesson, she ignored it. She walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, she had a pretty nasty bruise on her right cheek, where she was punched by her father.

"Gonna need a lot of make-up today, huh? " Her father says, standing at the door of the washroom.

She flinches at his voice but tries to keep her calm and respond immediately, "Uh... Y-yeah I- uh- I guess" She stutters with every word she speaks.

Stupid! Stupid decision! He hates it when she stutters! Now she's not going to get any breakfast. 

"Now! You know what that gets you?!" He shouts calmly. 

"Yes sir. I apologize." She says with no emotions in her words. 

"I didn't ask for your apology... I asked if you know how I will punish you for this?!" He shouts, angrier. 

"Yes sir. This means I get to have no breakfast" She says, a little sadder now. 

"That's my good girl. But you're wrong... You will not get any lunch money either because you didn't answer the first time I asked about the punishment" He says overly calm. 

She knows better than to argue. But it has been two days since she has not eaten anything.... She calculates the worst possible outcome for asking him to give her something to eat..... She gives up. She wants to go to school today, she can't miss the first day of school. So, she stays quiet. 

She pushes away the thought of staying hungry for longer.... She wants to be positive. No, no she WILL be positive. 

She let's the cold water from the tap run over her hand for a second... It feels so soothing, it eases the pain in the slightest. She cups her hand and then splashes some water over her face; it feels like pins and needles against her injured, delicate and hurt skin. But it doesn't really affect her anymore..... She has done this so many times before that it hardly hurts. It's almost as if she is immune to the pain. Then she started on her make-up, it didn't take long. She had done this so many times before that she was now an expert at covering up bruises. Then she picked out a hoodie and some leggings and slipped into them. She was good to go... Just need to make breakfast, give her dad coffee and breakfast...she didn't get to eat hers because of the stuttering. She looked at the time, it was still pretty early and she could probably take her own sweet time to walk to school and still be early. Maybe this way she could see her mother before leaving...... 

She hesitated while going down the stairs, but she knew she had to be strong, to the point and show no emotion or expression while talking to him and there he was on the dining table with his face buried in his newspaper. 

"Sir, may I please meet my mother before leaving for school today?" Evelyn asks with a lifeless face. 

"You know you can only meet her on Sundays right?" Her father says, still not looking up from his paper. 

“Yes sir, I am aware, b-but..it’s m-my first day t-to this school and uh I um wanted to meet h-her so that s-she could maybe wish me b-best of luck and see how-“

“I don’t care about what you ‘WANT’!” He shouts.

She feels like she is gonna break, she hasn’t seen her mother in two months, because I wasn't at ‘good behavior’. Matt-Her father never let her see her mother. She just wanted to see if her mother was okay.

“Are you just gonna stand there like a goddamn mannequin or you going to make me coffee?!” Matt shouts at her.

“Ye-yes sir, I’ll get your coffee right away” she says hurrying off to the kitchen.

She doesn’t have a coffee maker cause she didn’t unpack it yet. So, she starts boiling water and doesn’t notice Matt sneak up behind her.

“You stuttered again…” He says, barely audible.

Evelyn freezes on the spot, she already stuttered once today, she didn’t answer his question directly and asked to meet her mother. This was gonna be BAD. So freaking BAD…………

“I am sorry sir, I really didn’t mean to, please forgive me…please”

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the second chapter, just finished it last night and I haven't proof read it. So if there are any grammatical errors please ignore. Also if you don't understand anything please feel free to ask. This chapter contains a lot of violence and torture so please do NOT read if you won't be able to handle. Take care and I hope you enjoy!

"Please sir, I promise It won’t happen again. Please sir…please don’t punish me” she begged him she was on verge of crying…..but she couldn’t cry, that would be a display of emotion and she would get punished even more severely.

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY…..YOU DON’T GET TO APOLOGISE! YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU STUTTER” he shouted but he was not angry, he looked like he was enjoying it.

“Do you not know that I hate it when you stutter?! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO TEACH YOU?!?!?” he said as he started to get near her.

“Oh look what we have here” Matt said as he look over to the boiling pot of water.

Evelyn knew what was going to happen. She felt helpless… she was helpless….. she couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t tell him to stop, she couldn’t apologize to him, she couldn’t run. She just had to take it, to suffer her punishment without complain.

Matt held her elbow and dragged her to the sink, putting her hand into the sink. He took the pot by its handle and poured the boiling hot water near her hand….she wanted to scream but she kept quite. After all the hot water didn’t touch her skin yet…only the hot steam. Then he slowly started pouring the water over her hand. She screamed in pain. The water caused her skin to give up, it turned red and began to become delicate enough that it could be peeled off.

She kept screaming until Matt put his hand over her mouth and nose preventing her from screaming…..soon the water in the pot got over and the worst part started.

Matt took out the salt container from one of the cabinets and put a generous amount on her burnt skin. He was grinning the whole time.

He finally let go of her hand and she fell to the ground, sobbing. She couldn’t even touch her hand. But she knew she had to get up, Matt wouldn’t tolerate her wasting anymore time. So she got up and put her hand under the tap and washed her hand with cold water, washing of the salt ever so lightly. Soon the skin started to give away under the running water... it started to blister and rub off.   
The cold water did bring some comfort to wound but once she closed the tap and the water stopped, the burning returned, she could feel her skin blister and burn, the pain was excruciating.   
She took a few paper towels and dried the wound. she again started to boil the water, this time successfully making coffee. She poured the coffee into his usually preferred mug and went to go give it to him. 

"Took you long enough" he said with a little smirk on his face. 

"Sorry sir" she tried to keep her voice as calm and normal as possible but the pain was extreme and her voice had the emotion of hurt and pain in them. 

"Now I am not gonna punish you for how you spoke right now, but keep in mind that you're not allowed to speak with emotion" he said going back to reading his paper. 

She nodded and waited for his approval so that she could go to her room and take care of her burnt skin. 

"Also please comb your hair and take care of that wound, you look like an embarrassment .... I don't want anyone calling from the school and asking me what happened" he said sounding least bothered. 

She nodded and rushed to her room and took out a tube of silverex (a ointment used on burns) and applied a thin layer of it on the burn. She took some gauze and wrapped it neatly around her hand.   
Then she remembered that she had to comb her hair. So she took out her hair brush and started combing. She checked the time again... she was still early. So she decided to check her back pack once more to see if she had packed everything, she had.   
Soon after she headed down stairs. she tried to forget had happened in the last two hours.... but she couldn't her hand hurt so bad, it felt as if it was bleeding but it wasn't, it stung so bad that she wanted to cry.   
She slowed her pace in front of Matt and came to a halt. She stood there not saying anything at all, waiting for his approval so as to get permission to leave for school.

"You may leave now" Matt said giving her the dead glare. 

She quickly left the house and started walking slowly towards the school. On her way there she simply admired the beauty of nature, she took in the fresh air.... this was the closest thing to freedom that she was ever going to get. 

Soon enough she reached the school.... it was beautiful, so much more bigger and cleaner that her old high school. She was really happy to be studying here. There weren't many people there considering the school gates had just opened. So she took this opportunity to go and search for her locker, but she wasn't able to find it. Soon she spotted a girl staring at her... well not at her, more specifically at her hand. The girl moved towards her and waved. 

"Hey! I'm Dawn! Are you new to this school?" Dawn asked with a little concern in her voice but she seemed excited too. 

"Hi! My name's Evelyn and yes I am new to this school and if you don't mind could you help me find my locker? " Evelyn asked sweetly with a fake smile on her face. 

"Ya sure, what is your locker number?" Dawn asked. 

"It's 537" Evelyn answered. 

"Oh nice that is very close to mine" Dawn said excited. 

"Really, that's great!" Evelyn said smiling but she couldn't hold the smile for long, the bruise still hurt. 

"Come with me" Dawn said as she walked off in the other direction. 

"So um if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your hand?" Dawn asked, the concern evident in her voice. 

"Oh it's nothing much, I was making coffee and spilt some hot water over my hand" Evelyn said dismissing the topic. 

"I really like your make up by the way" Dawn said trying to make small talk. 

"Thanks! I like yours too! It's very natural and simple yet beautiful!" Evelyn said trying to sound excited and trying to make a friend. 

"Thanks! We are here, that is your locker and this is mine" 

"Thanks for showing me! Bye" Evelyn said as Dawn turned to leave. 

"Bye! see you around" Dawn said as she left. 

Evelyn unlocked her locker and started arranging her books in it. While she was doing so, a guy, came up next to her locker, opened it and basically threw his books and back pack inside it.   
She was a little confused as to why he was behaving like that but decided that it was none of her business. 

"Hey Peter are you okay?" another guy spoke up from behind him, nearly making Evelyn jump. 

"Yeah Ned 'm fine" Peter answered sounding tired. 

"Okay" Ned said sounding unconvinced. 

That's when Peter noticed Evelyn... and all of a sudden he got nervous. 

"Hey I'm Peter! Are you new? " Peter asked Evelyn. 

She had strict rules with speaking to guys.... she wasn't allowed to get to close to them, she couldn't share any personal information or address, and lastly 'NO DATING'. So she hesitated before answering... 

"Yeah I- uh I am new to this school, my name's Evelyn" oh no she stuttered again. 

"Nice to meet you!" Peter said smiling genuinely, until someone shouted from behind him. 

"Wassup penis parker!" He said laughing along with his other friends. 

Peter's smile immediately disappeared. He turn around looking annoyed and the kids pushed him back. He fell back a little grabbing onto Evelyn's hand by mistake.   
A tear rolled down Evelyn's cheek because it hurt so much but she didn't say a word. She hung her head low.   
Peter turn around and saw that he was holding on to Evelyn's hand and not Ned's. He immediately took his hand off and noticed it was bandaged. 

"OH GOD, I AM SO SORRY! DID I HURT YOU? "Peter asked feeling terrible for what he did. 

\------TO BE CONTINUED------


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tried to help Evelyn....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was kinda a pain to write, LITERALLY. There probably is a lot of spelling errors cause I can't actually see what I am typing (if you want an explanation DM me on Instagram @emerald.mcu) Anyway I hope you enjoy and take care! ❤

"Uh...no. It's fine", Evelyn said, her voice cracking and the pain threatening to make her cry. 

Peter immediately noticed and began apologizing, until he noticed a tear drop fall off her cheek onto her hoodie. Unsure as to what to do, he slowly lifted her head with his hand and saw that she was in a lot of pain. But she just stood still. Ned stood to the side, shocked. He didn't expect the first day of school to go this way. 

"Oh, um...Can I take you to the nurse? You have hurt your hand pretty bad", Peter said, trying to sound calm although he was panicking. 

Evelyn just nodded quietly, her tears were now freely flowing but she didn't make a single sound. 

Peter felt horrible, but he was also confused with Evelyn's reaction. Why didn't she tell him that he hurt her? Why wasn't she answering his questions?How and why was she crying so silently? Ned just stood by until Peter spoke up. 

"Ned, I'm gonna take her to the nurse. Can you inform our teacher?", Peter asked, still in shock because of how still Evelyn was standing and how expressionless her face was. 

"Uh yeah sure, we're still early so you guys should be able to make it back to class in time" Ned said, concern evident in his voice. "Also Evelyn, which class do you have? I'll inform your teacher as well".

"Evelyn, are you okay? Does it hurt too much?", Peter asked, worried when she does not respond to Ned. 

At this, Evelyn zoned back in. She remembered that she isn't allowed to go to a nurse or visit a hospital on her own - if she did then they would find out about the punishments. She wiped her tears, took a few deep breaths and looked up at them with a fake 'genuine' looking smile. 

Peter was taken aback at that. Why was she smiling? Even Ned looked confused. 

"No, I don't think we need to go to the nurse. I'll be fine. I'll just go to the washroom and change my bandages", she said, like it was no big deal. 

"Uhh are you sure you're okay?" Ned asked, confused. 

"Yeah perfectly fine, but could please tell Miss Patterson - her Math teacher - that I am gonna be a little late for class 'cause I have to change the bandages?" she asked, while looking at her timetable. 

"Yeah sure, Peter and I have Math anyway" Ned said as he started to walk away. 

"Hey, you sure you don't need any help right?" Peter asked. 

"No I think I am good, you guys get to class. It was nice meeting you", she said as she turned away and went to the washroom down the hall. 

*IN THE WASHROOM*

She practically ran into the washroom. She showed emotion, she cried, she's not allowed to do that. How could she disobey her father. But maybe he didn't need to find out about this. Maybe she could lie and protect herself from getting punished for this.  
She quick removed her bandages only to find that her skin had broken, it was bleeding. She took out the first aid kit she always carried in her back pack so that she wouldn't have to go to the nurse in her previous school, she carefully wiped the blood and used an antiseptic to disinfect it. She wrapped a new and clean bandage over it and she was good to go. She took a look in the mirror, her make up had faded a little bit because of the tears. So, she touched up her make up and headed towards class. 

*IN CLASS*

"Hey Peter don't you think that new girl was behaving a little weird?" Ned whispers to Peter so that the teacher won't hear them. 

"Yeah she was, and by the way her name is Evelyn, I don't know why she acted like that, I mean she was crying one second and smiling like nothing happened the other" Peter replies. 

Just then Evelyn walk into class. 

"Ah yes there is our new student! Why don't you introduce yourself" Miss Patterson says to Evelyn. 

"Um hey guys my name is Evelyn, Evelyn Smith and I have just moved to Queens, I used to live in Ohio before this and I am glad to be here at this school now" She said with a smile and looked at the teacher. The teacher nodded at she went to take a seat, she saw Dawn there and went and sat next to her, Dawn gave her a warm smile and the class began. 

In Evelyn's opinion Dawn seemed like a nice girl, maybe she made a friend after all and no one has bullied her yet so she takes it to be a good day till now except for the minor inconvenience of showing emotions and getting hurt. To Evelyn, Peter seems like a nice guy too but she had to stay away from him...... Matt didn't like it when she talked to boys and she had already shown her tear I front of Peter. So it would be best if she avoided him and Ned. 

She started taking notes as the class began and paid attention to everything the teacher said. 

"Evelyn, why don't you solve this question" Miss Patterson said pointing to a pair of linear equations on the board. 

Evelyn had already solved this question multiple times before when she was practicing math, it was one of the more common questions which appeared in all math books. 

She stood up and went to the front of the class and started solving the question effortlessly, she finished solving it in a little over a minute. 

"Great job Evelyn! You're really quick" Miss Patterson said as she was pleased with the answer Evelyn wrote. "You can go back to your seat now" Miss Patterson said and Evelyn started to walk back to her seat. 

While walking back to her seat she saw that Peter was looking at her and he smiled and held up a thumbs up, showing that she did a good job. She was just passing Peter seat to go to her own when someone stuck their leg out and she tripped and fell. 

"Not so graceful now, are you?" The girl who tripped her said. 

Immediately Peter got out off his seat and helped Evelyn get up. Peter gave her the 'I'm sorry look' and went and sat back. Out of the corner of her eye, Evelyn saw Dawn's little smirk which quickly faded as she turned around and walked back to her seat and sat down. 

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked. 

"m'fine" Evelyn replied. 

Then they realised that Miss Patterson had been watching all along. 

"Emma stay back after class, I need to talk to you" Miss Patterson said, looking rather annoyed.

___________________________________________________________

After two more classes it was finally lunch break. 

She sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria, and just observed the people.  
Dawn was hanging out with Emma (the girl who tripped her) and a bunch of other girls and guys. It was almost as if Dawn had forgotten about her. 

A quick tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Peter and Ned standing there. 

"Hey guys" She said trying to sound enthusiastic. 

"Hey Evelyn! Can we join you?" Ned asked. 

"Yeah sure" she said as she didn't want to appear rude. 

Peter and Ned took a seat. 

"Hey um listen sorry about earlier... about your hand" Peter said, he looked a litte sad. 

"Oh no don't worry about it, it's fine, you don't need to apologize and it's not like you meant to hurt me" Evelyn said, looking over to Emma, yet trying to sound as friendly as possible. 

"Yeah but did I hurt you to bad?" Peter asked not sure whether his strength was to harsh on her hand as he is spider-man. 

"No, it didn't hurt that bad, it's fine" Evelyn said wanting the conversation to end. 

Peter and Ned noticed that she wasn't eating and that she didn't even buy and lunch. 

"Umm why aren't you eating?" Ned asked not giving much thought to it. 

"Umm- uhh I- I'm just not hungry" Evelyn said trying to cover up the fact that she didn't have any lunch money to buy the food. 

"Oh okay" Ned said sounding a little unconvinced. 

A few minutes pass by and They don't have any more conversation. Until Peter speaks up again. 

"So uh, how did you hurt your hand? It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but I was just wondering" Peter asks unsure whether she'll answer or not as she looked distracted. 

"Oh yeah, Today morning I was making coffee and I spilt some hot water over my hand" Evelyn replies. 

"Oh um are you okay now?" Peter asks as he know that it must have hurt a lot. 

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" Evelyn says, and soon after the bell rings indicating that they need to get back to class. 

"See you later Evelyn" Ned says as they start walking away to their next classes and Evelyn replies with a nod. 

The rest of the day goes by like a breeze. She goes to clases, takes notes, the teachers appreciate her, she thanks the teachers....  
Soon enough it was time to go home, she packed the bag and closed her locker. Now she had to prepare what she was going to say once she got home. Everyday, after school Matt asks her what all she did and she has to give a brief summary of the day with all the important highlights. She isn't going to tell him about Peter and Ned, it would cause too much trouble and could also result in him punishing her. So she leaves that part out.  
She is walking through the street as she sees Spiderman whoosh past her...  
She has always loved spiderman, he was a great hero. She had never seen him in real life but she had seen him on the news. Seeing him kinda made her happy. 

Soon she reached home. 

"You're 1 minute late" Matt said closing the door.


	4. Messing with time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finds a way to punish Evelyn... Just for fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting it when I should have. My eyes are a literal gone case. So it took me a long time to write this chapter. Also there is a lot of physical abuse in this chapter so don't read if you can't handle it. I hope you enjoy and take care ❤

She looked at her watch, there were still five minutes left for it to be 4pm (the time she has to return home by) 

She decided that it would be right for her to bring this to his notice.

“But sir, there are still five minutes left for it to be 4pm” she said pointing towards her watch.

“Well your watch is telling the wrong time honey” he said as he pointed to a clock on the wall of their house.

The clock was slightly shaking, it was almost unnoticeable but Evelyn noticed it. He had definitely messed with the wall clock. 

She realized what he was doing, he was trying to find a way to punish her to. She gave up, arguing with him only meant she would get a worse punishment. Besides, it didn’t matter if she got out of this, he would find another way to punish her.

“I am sorry sir, I’ll change the time on my watch right away” she said, feeling defeated. 

“Well you still are late and you correcting your watch right now isn’t going to change that fact” he said, with a grin.

She felt so alone, she couldn’t do this anymore. Everyday he found a new way to punish her, everyday she had to obey rules, every single day she wanted to give up, but she couldn’t.

“Do I need to tell you what to do every single time, you know what the punishment is, so quit thinking so much and go to your room, ill be there in a minute” he said, sounding annoyed.

“Yes sir” she said, blankly and headed up to her room.

While walking to her room she heard her mother screaming from the basement. It made her heart ache, she wondered what he did to her now. She was trying her best to distract him with herself so that he would keep his hands off of her mother, but as soon as she went to school, she couldn’t distract him and so her mother had to suffer. Just 3 more days and she would be able to see her.

She went up the stairs and entered her room, it was sad for even her to look at herself, at all her scars and bruises and the burn. She decided to quickly change her bandages before Matt came to her room. The burn was bad, she was her best to keep it clean and to keep it from getting infected.

“You done with your selfcare?!” Matt said.

“Yes sir” She replied, knowing exactly what was coming next.

“Go stand in the middle of your room” Matt instructed.

“Yessir” She said and followed the instruction and stood in the middle of the room.

Matt got the wooden stick from behind her door.

This stick had so many memories attached to it. She used to love playing with it when she was younger, she had used that stick to teach her long gone dog how to fetch. The dog that Matt had killed.

(It was a bright and sunny day and she was out playing with Luna, her dog. She was so happy until Matt came and grabbed her from behind. She was never comfortable around him but she had to adjust)

The stick came down on her back but she didn’t even react, she was used to this, she didn’t even flinch.

(She struggled to get out of his hold, but she was a six year old kid against a grown a grown man, she had no competition)

Another hit, she could the feel the skin on her back breaking but she didn’t even move, she didn’t care, this was daily routine. It didn’t hurt, nothing really hurt anymore.

(She asked Matt if she could play with Luna for a little longer, “Matt can I please play with Luna for some more time?”

“What did you just call me by” Matt was furious.

“uh I meant dad, sorry, its taking a little while for me to get used to” Evelyn replied, and that was right, her mother had married Matt only a week ago. It would take her a little while to get used to.

(“Let me help you get used to it then” he said with a devilish smirk.)

A couple more hits, each stronger that the other. But she didn’t move, she could do this, she could take this.

(Matt threw the stick and soon enough Luna brought it back to them. He held Luna in his hands and started petting her. Luna was enjoying it, she always liked when someone or anyone petted her)

More whacks from the stick, the frustration of Matt was evident because she wasn’t breaking. But she wasn’t going to give up so soon.

(Matt slowly put his hand around Luna’s neck. Evelyn watched, confused as she didn't understand what he was doing) 

The blows of the stick just kept getting stronger, it started to hurt. Matt was getting angry that she wasn't crying or hurting but he was enjoying it too as he could beat her for longer. 

(Evelyn watched with horror in her eyes as Matt tightened his grip around Luna's neck) 

It was getting hard to control the pain now, it started to hurt, she felt herself giving up

(She watched with tears in her eyes and she saw Luna struggle to get away from Matt and try to breathe. She started to punch Matt in an attempt to free Luna) 

NO! NO! She can do this! She can take it! She is strong, she won't break. 

(Evelyn cried and cried as she saw her poor Luna give up, she saw her dog die in Matt's hands. She saw Matt kill her dog) 

This was it. She fell to the ground, crying in pain. It felt as every bone in her back was broken. She was probably bleeding too. It hurted so much. 

(Her mother came running towards her.  
"How the hell did this happen?!" She asked Matt.  
"Well Luna ran into a tree and I guess she broke her neck" Matt said, with fake sadness in his voice.  
Evelyn looked at him with disbelief, she felt disgusted by him. How could a human even do such a thing.) 

Right now all that she could feel was pain and helplessness, she just wanted to run but she couldn't, because if she did then her mother would have to go through this. 

"Okay I guess that is enough for today" Matt said, sounding satisfied. 

"Okay sir" She said as she made a failed attempt to get up. 

He kicked her in the stomach. 

"Get up you nasty and worthless piece of shit! and go make me something to eat and also start making dinner" He said angrily. 

"Yes sir" She said as she finally was able to get up. 

"You know your sister had more of a fight than you" He said. 

Evelyn froze.... 

\-------to be continued-------


	5. Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I haven't completed the next chapter yet (So sorry). So here's a poem for y'all, this was something I wrote a long time ago and I thought it would be perfect for Evelyn's current thoughts and situation. Hope you enjoy!

You win,  
You lose,  
That's what life is about.  
But in the end,  
We all face death  
And find peace.  
Or atleast that's what I would like to believe.

-AVA(me)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back (in black). It's not like I went somewhere.... I was still updating my other story, 'perfect date'.... But I didn't update this because I wasn't able to write it. 
> 
> Now this part is super personal but it's not like you guys know me so here goes.   
> Basically when I write a character I make myself that character (am I making sense? I don't think I am) ..... So in simpler words, the characters I create are a part of me. In Evelyn's case, she is the depiction of my worst fears and experiences... Which are a little exaggerated.   
> So while I was writing this, it got to the point where I couldn't write more than a hundred words before I broke down or had a panic attack..... Which is why I gave it a break.   
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Make sure to comment what you liked about it or if you want me to improve something. 
> 
> Also also please tell me if you like to see a Evelyn pov and the points of view of the other characters as well. 
> 
> Requests are open!

Evelyn froze at the mention of her sister, Isabelle. Oh how much she loved her sister, how much she missed her, only she would ever know. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a kick to her back and she fell to the ground. She almost screamed in pain. But she had to stay quiet. Screaming would get her into more trouble. She got up again.

“Stop daydreaming! I don’t have time for all your nonsense.” Matt said.

She felt so alone, she just wanted to run away. She wanted to get away from all this, she couldn’t do this anymore. She felt worthless like nothing in this world mattered, all she wanted was to curl up in a ball and die…..

Another kick to the back and she fell to the ground again. But she got up again.  
  
“Did you not hear me? Go make food!” Matt shouted, clearly getting angry because of Evelyn’s lack of movement.

“Yes sir, I’ll go right away” She said shakily, she was scared, she didn’t want to get beaten up anymore.

She limped to the kitchen and started by taking out some vegetables from the fridge. She washed the vegetables and tried her best not to get her bandages wet. Her hands were shivering. She cut herself atleast twice while chopping up the vegetables. He beat her up moderately, he was probably angry at something, thay would explain why he changed the time on the clock. She turned on the stove and set a pan for the vegetables. She was pouring in the oil when she heard Matt come down stairs. She started working faster. She made sure to not put pepper powder and add extra salt.... that was how Matt liked it. She wanted to make him happy or least not to make him angry. 

She just wanted to get this over with. She needed to do her homework too. But she felt so tired. The heat from the stove was making her dizzy. She hadn't eaten in two days and she doesn't even remember the last time she drank water. She just hoped that she wouldn't faint, cause if she did, it would mean more punishment and no food for longer. All she wanted was a little food and some rest. Things that people usually get and is considered normal, things people take for granted. 

"How much more time is it going to take, I'm hungry!" Matt said from the living room. 

"I am done sir, just putting it on the plate" Evelyn said as she neatly served the stir fry vegetables. She tried to do it as fast as possible.... Matt was going to punish her again if she didn't hurry up. 

"Okay good" Matt said and got up to walk to the dining room. 

"Here you sir" Evelyn said as she set the plate in front of him. 

"Hmm, smells good. Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Matt asked. 

"Am I allowed to, sir?" Evelyn asked with a lot of hope in her voice, all the while looking down to her toes. 

"Yeah, go get yourself something to eat and after that show me all the notes you took today at school, remember I don't want any incomplete work" Matt said as he started on his food. 

"Sure thing sir" Evelyn said and she walked to the kitchen. 

Oh god, she was so hungry. She could probably chow down all the food that they had in the house. She looked through the cupboards and got herself some biscuits, she made some sandwiches, some extra stir fry vegetables and a glass of juice, she also grabbed her water bottle while she was at it. She was on top of the moon right now. She felt as though she had been awarded. This was the best thing to happen to her in the past two months, she was free to eat whatever she wanted. She gathered all the food and went to the dining room. Matt had already finished eating and he looked up at her when she entered. 

"It was tasty" Matt said simply and went to the living room and turned on the T.V.

"Thank you, sir" She said with a genuine smile on her face. 

Did he just complement her cooking? He hasn't done that in ages. He always criticises her cooking. But today he was complementing it. Oh this really was the best day. 

She savored every bite of her food. She loved how everything tasted. It didn't matter that it was the simplest of food, she was finally getting to eat after such a long time. She felt hope in her. As though finally she was able to do something right. She knew that all her notes were complete as it was only the first day of school. Her extra notes were neatly written in a seperate notebook. She was content with everything. 

Once she finished eating, she rushed up to her room and neatly arranged all the books and notes on her study table. She went down stairs to call Matt to check her books. 

"Sir I have arranged my books, if you would like to check it" She said. 

"Yeah give me 2 minutes, this episode is just about to end" Matt said, not looking away from the screen. 

Evelyn walked up and started to clean her room. Not that it was dirty, there were only a few drops of blood on the floor. She wiped them up and sat down on the bed. 

Soon enough Matt came up. He checked all the books and looked happy. He wasn't upset at all, almost as if he had forgotten about the stuttering and her asking to meet her mom. 

"Good work" He said and got up to leave. 

"Thank you sir, and may I please tend the hits on my back" She asked, she had a glimmer of hope in her eyes. 'Please say yes!' 'Pleaseeee say yes!' was all she could think of in her head. 

"Yes, you may" Matt said before leaving her room. 

Finally she could rest.


End file.
